Cao Ang
Cao Ang (rōmaji: Sō Kō) is the oldest son of Cao Cao. When Wan Castle is attacked by Zhang Xiu, this dutiful son gives Cao Cao his horse to escape. Subsequently unable to escape himself, he dies in battle. Role in Games Cao Ang appears as one of the units to assist his father's escape at Wan Castle. Unlike Dian Wei, he stays by his father's side as they work through the burning passageways. He separates from Cao Cao near the end of the stage to fight off the southern reinforcements. Even if the player clears Wan Castle on Cao Cao's side, there is no guarantee that Cao Ang will survive. Cao Ang's name appears to be misspelled in Dynasty Warriors 5 as "Cao Mao". He only shows up at Wan Castle if the player uses Cao Cao and will approach the castle with reinforcements. Once he arrives, the battle is won, similar to how it will be won if Cao Cao successfully escapes when not playing as him. Dynasty Warriors 7 gives him a more significant role. He makes his first appearance at Xu Province, defending Cao Cao's main camp against Lu Bu's forces. He later appers at Wan Castle in the middle of the first part and vowes to lead Cao Cao to safety. Near the end of the battle, he is shot down by Zhang Xiu's arbalests. His death can be prevented by avoiding going near the westernmost arbalest and killing enemies until Zhang Xiu appears, after which he has to be killed in order to stop the arbalests. Even if Cao Ang is saved, he does not appear in any future battles. In Dynasty Warriors 8, saving his life is a requirement in preventing Dian Wei's death and also enables him to fight in other battles beyond Wan Castle. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms games, Cao Ang is an above average officer who serves Cao Cao in early scenarios. He is an extremely loyal officer in each game. In the eleventh installment, his skill prevents any officer in his unit from being captured upon his unit's defeat. During Cao Cao's special death event scene, Cao Ang will replace Cao Pi as Cao Cao's heir, should he happen to be alive at that time. Quotes *"Father! You're safe!" - Dynasty Warriors 7 Historical Information Cao Ang was Cao Cao's first son. His mother was Lady Liu, but she died young and he was raised by Cao Cao's wife Lady Ding, who treated him as if he were her own son. When he reached adulthood, Cao Ang was nominated as "xiaolian" and recommended for Incorrupt and Filial Piety. In 197, he accompanied his father on his campaign against Zhang Xiu. Although Zhang Xiu surrendered at first, he launched a surprise attack on Cao Cao at Wancheng shortly afterwards. Cao Cao was injured and his horse was killed, thus Cao Ang offered him his own steed. Cao Cao was able to escape, but Cao Ang was killed by in battle by Zhang Xiu's men. After Cao Pi's ascension of the throne, Cao Ang was posthumously granted the title Duke of Feng Dao. In 224, he was further elevated to become Prince of Feng Dao. In 229, Cao Rui changed his title to Prince of Feng Min. Since Cao Ang died without any children, Cao Wan, the son of Cao Jun, became Cao Ang's heir. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In chapter 16 of the novel, Cao Cao is attacked at Wancheng by Zhang Xiu. Soon after Dian Wei launches his last defense against the invading forces, Cao Anmin lends his fine horse to Cao Cao and is killed. Wounds had already been inflicted on the horse, and an arrow had already pierced Cao Cao's right arm. During the escape the horse was struck in the eye by an arrow and toppled over, to which Cao Ang offered his own horse to his father who rode on. Cao Ang was then killed in a volley of arrows. His sacrifice is mentioned in chapters 18, 68, and 78, usually when Cao Cao speaks of his succession. Category:Wei non-playable characters